A Love Story
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Rouge offers Amy a love potion but Amy doesn't accept it so while a party Rouge pours some into Sonic's drink, one can only guess what happens next xxx Some KnucklesxRouge
1. Chapter 1

A Love Story

Chapter 1

One day a pink hedgehog who goes by the name of Amy Rose walked along the streets of Station Square while appreciating the beautiful day she had for it too, she looked up at the sky and smiled seeing the blue sky and some white puffy clouds hovering above with the sun shining in the distance it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot the temperature seemed just right.

She had a brown paper bag full of food in her hands and was just heading back home when she heard someone calling her. "Amy," Rouge had flowen down and landed in front of Amy.

"Oh hi Rouge how are you?" Amy asked, the two girls had gotten really close over the past two years and were now really good friends.

"Guess what I got," Rouge said with some excitement Amy looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

Rouge then pulled out a small purple bottle that had some red patterns going right around the entire bottle "Oh is that perfume," Amy asked since perfume bottles are aways quite pretty.

"Nope, It's a love potion, I got it yesterday from a fortune teller," Rouge smiled caused she had an idea.

"I was going to use this on Knuckles but I thought you need this more than I do," Rouge said hinting something.

"What I can't do that! if I want Sonic to love me then I wanna do it the honest way," Amy walked by Rouge with her eye's closed still carrying her shopping she was a bit annoyed with Rouge thinking she was that desperate.

"Are you sure Amy? Rouge called.

"Yes I'm sure! I'll see you later Rouge," Amy said and walked off.

When Amy was gone Rouge looked at the bottle the gang were having a small get together tonight so Rouge came up with a plan in which she could pour some of this into Sonic's drink and make sure that he was talking to Amy or at least looking at her.

"I'm sure Amy will thank me for this later," with that said Rouge flew off to get ready for the small party that Tails was having. The gang hadn't been together in while and Tails wanted to have a party he invited everyone,there had been no attacks from Eggman in a long while so this was the reason they hadn't seen one anther much.

Amy was now home and looking through her wardrobe for something to wear she was hoping Sonic was going be there so she wanted to look her best "I can get Sonic to love me without a love potion and this should help surely he fall for me now," she had picked out one of her best dresses it was a blue dress just about the same as her normal dress, it was the same length it had some jewels at the bottom and also had small flower cliped to just under the straps, she put it on and gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror now that she was ready she headed out the door making sure to lock it and made her over to Tails workshop.

Once there Amy was surprised to see everyone was there even Shadow was there, she started looking for Sonic she wasn't evening expecting to she see Sonic there cause normally he doesn't show up to these knid of things but he was there he was talking with Tails and Knuckles she now felt really nervous and couldn't bring herself to walk over, she looked around and saw Cream and vinilla.

"Hi Amy," they gave one another a hug.

"Hey Cream," Amy replied back.

"Did you see Sonic already?" Cream asked thinking that was the first thing Amy did when she came over.

"Um well I did see him but I haven't actually spoken to him yet,"

Cream was surprised to hear this "Is there anything wrong?" she asked

"Well I didn't think Sonic would be here and now that he is here I can't seem to bring myself to go over and talk to him," Amy said explaining why, "I just don't want him to reject me if I ask him on a date I just know he will," she saw Sonic looking at with a confused look she turned away quickly.

With Sonic..

"Hey Sonic you ever gonna to ask Amy out?" Knuckles smirked and asked after seeing Sonic looking at her Sonic blushed a bit but hid it quickly.

"Uh I don't know haven't thought about it," Sonic replied quite quickly Knuckles had walked away and Sonic went back to watching Amy she hasn't spoken to him yet "why is she not talking to me?" he asked to know one in particular.

With Rouge..

Just at this moment Rouge had heard that conversation and smiled she walked over to the table and grabbed the jug ofjuice then got two glasses she looked around to make sure know one saw her, knowing that know one was there she opened the bottle and poured two spoonfuls of the love potion in to one glass then poured her own drink she was about to walk over to Sonic when she bumped into Knuckles.

"Watch it bat girl," Knuckles said quite angry not really pleased to see her.

"You don't have to be so rude," Rouge said angrily as well while making sure didn't spill the glasses.

"Why are you here anyway, it's not like your apart of this team,"

Rouge was now glaring at him (of all the nervehow dare he,) "for your information Tails invited me over so I must be considered one now give this to Sonic," she shoved the glass with the love potion in it in Knuckles right hand and she walked off.

With Sonic..

Sonic turned his head to see Knuckles standing next him muttering something about Rouge which he found quite amusing "so you ever thought about asking Rouge out Knuckles?" Sonic asked with a smirked knowing what the answer would be, Knuckles turned to Sonic with an appalled looks on his face.

"I would never ask her out," he said with a bit of angar, "here," Knuckles gave Sonic the glass with the love potion in it and walked away again.

Tails came over to Sonic "hey Sonic,"

"Hi Tails," Sonic took a drink out the glass while looking at Amy and now turning to Tails it was now bye bye Sonic for him as something clicked in his head.

Tails notised Sonic acting strangely so he waved his hand in front of Sonic's face "um helllllooo Sonic you in there," he clicked his fingers Sonic shook his head.

"hey Sonic you alright?" Tails asked

Sonic's eye's dropped as he looked at Amy and sighed "dosen't Amy look pretty," Tails eye's widened Sonic had never said some like that before about Amy.

"Uh I guess so, are you sure your ok?" Tails asked again now worried.

"I am when I think about Amy," Sonic eye's widened when he saw she wasn't there any more "now where'd she head off to," Sonic walked off to look for Amy leaving Tails confused about what he heard.

Sonic looked every where but he just couldn't find her and he was now getting worried about her, he saw Cream talking to her mum and went over to to ask where she went.

"Hi ," Cream said happily.

"Hey Cream, have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Oh She went home because she wasn't feeling well."

"What and she's walking home herself at this time," Sonic zoomed out the door straight away hoping to find her.

Cream was left confused it was only 8o'clock at night and it was still light out plus Sonic wouldn't normally care.

He was now half way out the Mystic Ruins when he spotted Amy he slowed down and was now walking at Amy's pace "Hi Amy," Amy yelped and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Sonic standing there.

"Sonic don't scare me like that," Amy said surprised to see Sonic.

"Sorry about that heh, I was worried when I couldn't find you at the party any more," Amy was shocked.

"Oh really you were worried about me," Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah so how about I give you a lift home?" Sonic asked hoping she would say yes.

Amy thought for a moment but just shrugged "I guess that would be ok, thank you," Sonic then picked her up bridle style and sped off towards her house.

Once there Sonic sat her down in front of her door and they both smiled at each other "um Amy I was wondering...would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow," he was blushing a little after remembering what Knuckles had asked him.

(he's asking me for date should I go, what if he doesn't show up like always oh but I really want to) "Amy," she was brought out her thoughts.

"Well ok but promise me you'll show up this time," Amy said not getting her hopes up

"Ok I promise," Sonic smiled.

He looked as if he meant it "I'll come and pick you up around 12pm ok, I'll see you tomorrow," with that Sonic waved Amy goodbye and went back to Tails workshop and formulating a plan for tomorrow.

**Heys guys I had this idea for a while now I know it's probably been done a millions times before, I just wanted to make my own version so**** I hope you's enjoy it xxxx**

**Disclaimer - Sonic belongs to sega **


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Story

Chapter 2

The next day Amy woke up around 9am so she should get ready for her date with Sonic she was still expecting him not to show up like always but the way he promised her yesterday gave her some hope, she spent the next two hours getting ready like having a shower and getting dress she decided to wear her usual clothes which was a red dress, red boots and red headband and it was now 11.30 she was now sitting in her living room waiting for the door to knock "might as well watch some TV, while I'm waiting," she reached for the remote that was sitting on the small coffee table and used it to switch it on, she then sat on the couch just behind the coffee table and spent the last 30 minuets flicking through all the channels and she was getting frustrated with there being nothing good too watch "why is there never anything good on during the day?" she said out loud and nearly flung the remote on the floor then just at moment she heard the clock on her wall chime it was now 12.00pm.

Amy switched the tv off and five minuets had now pasted and Sonic still wasn't here 'sighs' "I knew it was to good be true," she stood up with a disappointed look on her face ready to walk up the upstairs when she was startled by someone the knocking the door 'gasp' "could it be,"Amy turned back and took a peak through the looking hole on the door and sure enough Sonic the hedgehog was standing on the other side, (I can't believe he's here ) she was shouting in her thoughts and on her face was a bright smile formed on her as she opened the door to greet Sonic.

"Hi Amy you ready to go?" Sonic asked while smiling warmly at her.

"..." she still couldn't believe that he was actually here, she had her mouth open a wee bit it but she snapped out off it quick "hi Sonic yeah I'm ready to go," she blushed a bit walked out her door and turned to lock it then she turned back to Sonic, " so where are we going?" she asked she felt like giving him a big hug but that would probably cause him to run away so she didn't want to ruin it this time.

"Well I gotta a lot things planned for today," before Amy could say anything Sonic picked her up bridal style which only made her laugh as he zoomed off to his fist destination, since it was a lovely day Sonic decided to take Amy to his favourite relaxing place which was a small hillside surrounded by a large forrest it had a big tree on top of it and a big crystal blue lake at the bottom surrounded by lots of wild flowers, he sat Amy down on her feet and she was breathtaken by the sight before her.

"Oh WOW I never seen anything like this before," Amy walked over to the lake and Sonic followed her and he smiled at her while she looked over the lake.

'sighs' "It's soo beautiful," Sonic's smile went wider as she said this.

"Yeah it's almost as beautiful as you are," Sonic's eye's dropped a bit as he looked at her.

(did he just say what I think he said) she couldn't believe it "uh what did you just say?" Amy asked just to be sure.

Sonic turned her round to face him and he moved his face in closer to hers this made her blush like crazy "Amy have I ever told you how cute you look?" he still had his dropped

Now Amy couldn't beliveve it she actually thought she was dreaming "n- no" Sonic leaned in closer and tried to kiss her and as he did Amy stopped him and this surprised him he stood back with a disappointed look on his face "uh Sonic are you alright...I mean your acting a bit odd." Amy was concerned Sonic never acted like this before with her at least.

"Off course I'm fine," Sonic then lead Amy over to the tree where they just sat beside one another and talked about a lotta things like what Eggman was going to do next and what there friends had been up to and Amy just couldn't shake the thought off what happened earlier on (I can't believe he tried to kiss me) she kept smiling when she was talking.

A few hours had now passed and Sonic took Amy back to Station Square Amy's eye's lit up at what she saw as Sonic stopped at his next destination which was Twinkle Park Sonic smiled at her knowing she would love this, he took her hand and they walked over to the entrance where the ticket seller greeted them.

"Welcome to Twinkle Park, we have a special going on right now where cute couples get for free, If you don't mind me asking are you two a couple," Amy was about to say no but Sonic was the one to answer first.

"Yes we are," Amy's eyes went wide She was going to say something but didn't as they had entered the park and she just forgot about it as Sonic had asked her a question, "Well were should we we head first?"

Amy looked around and saw a ride that she liked the look off "um how about that one?" she pointed towards a colourful looking rollercoster it didn't seem to go too high but it did go quite fast.

It went on like that until the park was closing where they both took turns at picking the rides and after the park Sonic took Amy toa nice restaurant which was close by were they were showen to a table and they ordered there food and sat and talked about all the rides they went on "You know this has to be one of the best days of my life, thank so much for taking me out Sonic."

"It was my pleasure, you know I had a pretty good time myself," just then there meals where sat on the table and they began eating"you know Amy it's not over yet."

"Really what else have you got planned," Amy asked now getting excited and she thought the date would be over after the meal.

"It's a surprise," with that said Amy could only wonder what it was as they ate there meals.

After they were finished Sonic surprised Amy by taking her to the beach and they both walked along the shore picking up seashells and waiting for the sun to come down Sonic found the perfect spot to sit and watch it, it was a rock that was hanging over the ocean they both sat side by side with Amy leaning against Sonic's shoulders and Sonic himself having his arm around Amy, the sun was now going and you could see different colours in the sky which were orange, pink, yellow and some blue.

An hour had now passed and the star's were out Amy remembered what happened before they went into Twinkle Park and decoded to ask Sonic about it,"Umm Sonic can I ask you something?" they pulled apart and turned there face's to face one another.

"Off course you can Amy," Amy looked at her feet nervously and afraid off what he would say.

"Back at Twinkle Park before we went in y-you said we were a couple...did you really mean it?"

Sonic smiled "Amy I have to tell you something and I never noticed it until today...I've got feelings for you and I just can't keep them bottled up any more, Amy I..I love you," Sonic eye's dropped as he stood up and pulled Amy up with him and she looked up at him with some tears dropping from her eye's but Sonic brushed them away and he leaned in closer until there lips connected he put his arm around her waist deepping the kiss.

The kiss seemed like it lasted forever until they had to break apart for some air Sonic was the first to speak "I think it's about time we head home," Amy nodded and let Sonic pick her up bridal style and he sped off for Amy house.

Once there Sonic sat Amy down in front off her door she gave him a hug and looked up at him smiling " Sonic that really was the best day off my life," she hugged him tighter which returned and he also kissed her on her forehead "I love you Sonic,"

"I love you too Amy," Sonic then walked up her path and waved "goodnight Amy," then he zoomed off but not going very far from her house Amy waved as he went and then walked in and got ready for bed and having a very good dream for the night.

Sonic had found a nice tree that was close by Amy's house and slept there for night just so he could watch over her house.


	3. Chapter 3

A Love Story

Chapter 3

The next day was just the same as yesterday only a bit warmer since it was summer, Amy was back in Station Square doing some clothes shopping since there was a big sale on in some of her favourite stores, she was in a really good mood and couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday she walked around with a big smile on her face.

she walked in her most favourite shop called Pinkness almost everything in the shop was pink there were also a few shads of red in some clothes she picked some of them that she liked and payed for them then walked out, she walked down the street with at least two or three bags in her hands she was now heading for her home.

As she got closer to her house she saw something blue standing just beside the front door she knew it was Sonic "hm I wonder why he's here I thought he would be off running today," She walked up and called Sonic "Hi Sonic what you doing here?"she asked, Sonic smiled very happy to see her he moved forward after leaning on the door he walked up to her and gave her a hug which really surprised her "whoa," she hugged him back.

"I missed you today Amy," She couldn't believe what he just "You weren't chasing me today like you always do." he said almost sadly.

"Well I just thought since we were together now so I wouldn't have to chase you any more, plus I had something on today you see all my favourite stores have a sale on and I couldn't miss it," Sonic nodded and smiled.

"Well since I'm here how about we go on a date right now?" Sonic suggested and Amy hugged him again, "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled Amy then put her shopping away and they both headed out, they started off with dinner then Sonic suggested that they see a movie.

"Are you sure you'll be able to sit through a three hour long movie Sonic," Amy joked knowing that Sonic couldn't stay still for very long.

"No problem as long as there a little action in it I'll be fine," So they both got to the cinema and bought two tickets for a movie they also got popcorn and drinks, the movie had lasted for about three hours and it was now quite dark outside and the stars were all out. Sonic was walking Amy home.

"How come your not running Sonic?" Sonic smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked.

"I guess I just wanna spend more time with you Amy," Amy smiled and squeezed his hand lightly and he just smiled with a dreamy look on his face (she so pretty I don't know If can leave her tonight).

They got to Amy's house and were now standing outside Amy's front door Sonic leaned in closer to Amy and gave her a kiss and she returned it she smiled and opened her door "good night Sonic." he still had that dreamy look on his face.

"Night Amy," She shut the door and Sonic just stood there for a moment then walked away he just let his feet take him were they wanted to go as he didn't feel like running, he walked through the Mystic Ruins finding that he couldn't stop thinking about Amy his feet eventually stopped and he saw Angel island in front off him, he looked around and shrugged and walked up the bridge to see Knuckles.

Sonic walked up to the alter and saw Knuckles laying on the stairs with his arms behind his head Knuckles didn't even open his eye's "what brings you here Sonic," he had now opened one of his eye's slightly and Sonic walked up and sat beside him.

"Well I just happened to be walking by and thought I'd pay you a visit," Knuckles raised an eyebrow when he heard Sonic mention walking.

"You walking why?" he asked

"I got something on my mind,"

"You wanna talk about it?" Knuckles asked and thought (it's probably about Amy).

"Yeah I guess...I'v been thinking a lot about Amy a lot recently and I just can't seem to get enough off her like the way she smile's and her laugh even the way she looks at me." Sonic sighed "and I'm thinking that our relationship isn't getting any faster," Knuckles raised his eyebrow again at him.

"Whoa now you don't wanna rush into anything your not ready for...wait you and Amy are together," Sonic then thought off something and smiled slyly.

"Yes we are...I think I got just the thing to spice things up a little,"Knuckles looked at him confused Sonic was sure acting strange and he couldn't believe he was in a relationship with Amy.

"Like what," Knuckles then caught on to what he was thinking and he saw the sly smile on his face "wait now Sonic...huh where'd he go," Knuckles had heard a swooshing sound of the wind and looked around as Sonic had disappeared " I wonder if I should tell someone about this," if Knuckles could catch up he would have stopped him himself.

...

Sonic had ran back to Amy's house he saw all the lights were out "I'm sure she won't mind me coming in," he looked around the house and saw Amy's bed room window open he smiled and ran up the side off the house and jumped through her window and he looked around her room he noticed the bed was empty and he saw the bathroom light on, Amy walked out the door of the bathroom with a glass of water in her hands she sighed happily and just she was about to switch the light off when a figure off a hedgehog caught her eye's she jumped and screamed a wee bit but Sonic had walked into the light.

"Oh Sonic it's you h-how d-did you get in here my door's locked and not unhappy to see you or anything," Amy had dropped the glass of water in her hands and Sonic had walked over to her he put both his hands round her waist.

"I came in through your window hope you don't mind," he was about to kiss her but she pulled back which greatly surprised him.

"Uh Sorry Sonic this isn't the best time for visit it's late and I'm kind off tried," she yawned and felt something wasn't quite right and she was feeling nervous.

"Sure it is the night's still young you have me all to yourself...and I have you all to myself," Sonic smiled slyly and had a look off lust in his eye's he pulled her closer while leaning in for a kiss and moved his hands down her back and then touched her butt Amy's eye's went wide as she realised this and she pulled and got out of Sonic's arms she was now up against the wall Sonic looked at her confused and almost hurt expression on his face.

"What do you think your doing!" she asked a bit horrified while waving her hands "don't put your hands there!" Sonic just smiled.

"Sorry babe didn't think you'd get so mad about it...it's just I really missed you today," Sonic said quite calmly while smiling and thinking (she's so cute when she's angry).

Amy just stared at him (did he just call me babe), she shook her head and then snapped out of it, "that's still know excuse."

"Ok ok I'm sorry that was rather uncalled for," Amy sighed now forgiving him.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Amy thought about It for a moment and just shrugged.

"Well ok but no funny business," she warned while getting a blanket and pillow for Sonic out her closset "and your sleeping on the couch,"Sonic took the blanket and pillow from her and smiled.

"Thanks Amy goodnight," he kissed her cheek and this she didn't mind and he went down the stairs and fell asleep on the couch while Amy went back to her bed while thinking about just happened.

(I have to talk to Rouge about this that wasn't like Sonic to do something like that, I'm she could give me some advice) with that in mind Amy had made the decision to go and see Rouge the next day she lay for a few minuets then she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A Love Story.

Chapter 4

Amy woke bright and early the next morning she was hoping to get out the door before Sonic saw her, she got dress and tiptoed down to the living room and surprisingly Sonic was not on the couch the cover and pillow were still there, "hm maybe he went on a run," Amy smiled at this then walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, she got something she could eat on the way to Rouge's house which was just an apple.

Amy turned from her fruit bowl when she jumped with fright and surprise as Sonic was right in front her "morning babe, sorry about last night," Sonic said with his eye's dropped and leaning in closer to her, Amy saw this and moved away.

"My names not babe it's Amy," she said quite angry.

"Ok Amy," Amy walked towards the door.

Sonic kept following her round the kitchen she got to the door but Sonic stopped her, he stretched both hands across the kitchen door to prevent her from getting out "where are you off to Amy?" Sonic asked with a sly smile and his eye's dropped.

"Uh I'm just going out for a bit," Amy replied a bit nervous as she backed away from him, luckily she had a back door to the kitchen she could use that as an escape, "well I'm going to go now, I'll see you later," She turned round to go for the back door though Sonic had stopped her again.

"Not so fast," he used his speed to get in front of her again.

"I thought we could hang out again,"

"Um I can't today I have to go out,"Amy replied backing away, Sonic was getting closer to her and he now had her backed up against the wall he smiled sly again.

"You know Amy if I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting nervous,"

"huh uh w-what makes you think that,"

Sonic closed his eye's and placed his lips on hers Amy's eye's went wide he had both his hands on the wall at either side of her (how can I get out of this) Amy thought(this isn't like Sonic do something like this) she glanced at the back door, suddenly she stomped on Sonic's foot and made a dash for the door, she heard Sonic yelp, it didn't hurt him that much but it had distracted him for a moment.

Sonic had now recovered and look around the kitchen to find Amy no longer there he gave a sly smile "playing hard to get now are we, we'll see about that," he walked out the back door starting his search for Amy.

Amy knew Sonic could catch up at any moment knowning how fast he can be she got ahead and hid behind a tree hoping Sonic would whizz by her, she saw him coming but he suddenly stopped right at that spot where she was hiding and she started panicking,(oh no he's going to find me for sure) she took a peak behind the tree.

Sonic was listening for any movements in the tree's "I know your there Amy, you know would not be able to escape me, you might as well give up," he stood there with a smile on his face and both hands on his hips, everything was quite until he heard the sound of a tree branch snapping making his ears perk up.

Amy cursed herself for looking behind the tree (why did I do that) she had turned and stood on a stick and quickly turned back round again, she moved slightly then saw rustling in the bushes in front of her, her eye's were wide with panic, but luckily bird nosies where heard and then a couple of birds shot from the bushes and flew towards the top of the tree's, Amy sighed with relife, she even heard Sonic walk away.

"That was close," she took another peak to make sure he was gone, she made her way out the tree's and had made it all the way to Rouges house with bumping into Sonic along the way. "I made it," she smiled and chapped on the door of Rouges home and was surprised to see Knuckles answering the door.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?" Amy asked with surprise and smiled when Knuckles started to blush.

"Uh I uh w-was just stopping by,"

"Hi Amy what brings you here? Come on in," Amy, Rouge and Knuckles all walked into Rouges living room which was quite dark since she was a bat.

"Well I came to talk to you about Sonic," Amy said as they sat down.

"Uh that's why I'm here too," Knuckles said folding his arms.

"Really why?" Amy asked interested.

"Sonic came to angel island the other night and he was acting werid and really out of character," Knuckles explained what he said which shocked Amy and made her blush Amy explained what happened last night and this morning, Rouge looked away nervously knowing it her that caused it.

"That really isn't like Sonic, he would want to take things slow and not rush into anything like that, I know he can be impatient sometimes but really with something like this he would want to take it slow, I don't understand whats making him act like this," Amy said sighing.

"Where is he now?" Knuckles asked.

"He's out their looking for me," Amy noticed something bothering Rouge, "Rouge are you ok?" she asked as Rouge looked nervous.

"Uh I.. Amy remember that love potion I offered you," Amy nodded her head.

"Yes I remember, what about it?"

"Well I sorta... I put some in Sonic's drink at Tails party and that's why Sonic's acting like that," Rouge said and looked away.

"What! but I said I didn't want it," Amy said a bit angry with Rouge,

"I..I know I'm really sorry Amy, I just wanted to help you with Sonic , I didn't think it could get this far."

"Well at least I know why he's acting like that, do you know how to snap him out of it?" Amy now calming down a bit.

Rouge went and got the intructions for the potion, "to snap him out of it...oh no," Rouge read down the intructions until she got to the cure part of it Amy was nervous now.

"ROUGE! what does it say?" she nearly yelled.

"That's just it, I can't read it, the writting it's all smughed off,"

"What! what will I do now?" Amy started paceing about.

Meanwhile..

Sonic was running through the Mystic Ruins still searching for Amy unware that Eggman was following him in his newest creation "it's the blue rat hehe lets see him destroy this one," as Sonic was running he heard Eggmans evil laughter up above him, he glance upwards "Ho Ho Ho! well long time no see Sonic,"

Sonic looked annoyed he looked back down and just kept running for once he hoped Eggman would go away if he ignored him but much to his annoyence Eggman flew up ahead in his creation and dropped down in front of Sonic, Sonic came to a halt using his feet as brakes causing dust trails behind him, he then just stood there with his arms folded a bit ticked off now.

"Eggman what do you want? because I don't have any chaos emeralds with me,"

"I just want to test out my leastest creation hehe," Eggman yelled over his mircophone.

Sonic rolled his eye's "I don't have time for this egghead, I've got something better to do," he quite impatiently.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Eggman said while smirking.

"It's none of your bussiness," Sonic replied not interested.

Sonic then pulled a golden ring from his glove that tranformed him into a ball and he bashed through the robot putting serval holes in it then it blew up, blowing Eggman away.

"AHH, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HEDGEHOG," he yelled.

Sonic smiled then continued his running and made a stop of at Tails workshop.


	5. Chapter 5

A Love Story

Chapter 5

Tails was in his workshop tinkering with the X - Tornado once again, he had just clipped in some wire's, he was concentrating hard on his work so as not to mix any wire's up, he clipped a red and yellow wire together and the engine seem to start up a bit, "ah, I'm getting close, once I clip these two wire's in the engeine should work perfectly," Tails reached in and held the two wire's with one in each hand and almost got them to connect when suddenly there was a bang.

"Huh?" Tails jumped up from his work to see a blue coming out of a door at the far end of his workshop that lead to his house, "hey Sonic, what brings you here?" Tails asked curouis as why the blue hedgehog looked in such a rush.

"Hey buddy, I got a favor to ask?" Sonic asked as he looked around the room, he was searching through Tails drawers and he looked pretty desperate.

Tails gave him a confused look, "uh, sure what is it?"

"Remember those tracking devices you gave us when we were fighting the Metarix."

"Yeah, what about them?" Tails said raising an eyebrow.

"Can I borrow one?"

Tails grabbed one out a near by drawer, "sure, just don't lose it, what are you using it for?"

Before he got any answers Sonic grinned and grabbed it off Tails, then he was out the door again leaving a confused fox behind him, "that was strange," Tails said while rubbing his head, "what could he possible want with a tracking device?"

As Sonic ran, he brought out ther device he typed in a name and the screen switch on, it showed a pink dot and it's location, still grinning, Sonic swiftly turning turned round, now knowing he was going the wrong way, "you can run Amy, but now you can't hide."

Amy was still pacing about in Rouges house, Rouge and Knuckles both watched her as she walked back and forth, "oh, what am I going to do?" Amy asked out loud while holding her head in frustration.

"Will you stop pacing, your making me nervous." Knuckles said while frowning.

"Your nervous! How do you think I feel, your not the one that Sonic's after!"Amy snapped at Knuckles, when suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and it sounded rather inpatient.

Everyone turned their heads to the door, Amy brought her hand down after pointing at Knuckles, "um, who you suppose that could be Rouge?"

Rouge stood up from the couch "well, theres only one way to find out." Rouge made her way to the door and took a peak through the hole in the door, her eye's went wide when she saw an impatient looking blue hedgehog.

"Rouge?" Amy asked now getting anxious.

"Amy, I stall him and give you enough time to run, he's out there right now."

Amy began to panic, "but what way can I go? I can't go out the front."

"There's a back door over there, now hurry?" Rouge said pointing to the back door, Sonic had started banging on the door again and Rouge swiftly turned round and opened the door to greet the impatient hedgehog who didn't look to happy.

"Hey Rouge," Sonic greeted with a sly grin as he quickly scanned behind her. Rouge tried to block his view to try and give Amy enough time to get out the house.

"What brings you here blue boy?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Amy, you seen her around?" Sonic asked as the tracking devise had started beeping again and Sonic knew she was here, he grinned and saw that she headed out the back door, Rouge tried to stop him,but he braged in, Knuckles tried to grab him but he had got out his grip.

"Easy there Sonic." Knuckles said as he tried to keep hold of him, but the blue hedgehog broke free and zoomed right out the back door.

Amy ran and ran until she came across a wooded area, her legs were killing her, "he's gonna catch up any moment." She panted, she reached the tree's and sighed in relief, it could take him a while to find her in here, she hid behind a tree so she could catch her breath but she regretted it instently as she had opened her eye's once her heartbear had calm down.

Amy gasped in surprize to see Sonic right in her face, "like I said you can run, but you can't hide." Sonic grinned.

"Sonic how'd you find me?"

Sonic showed her the tracking device, which Tails had given him, Amy reconigzed it and she frowned, she was going to kill Tails the next time she saw him, Sonic picked Amy up by the wasit and placed her over his shoulders she kicked and screamed but nothing helped, "I know just the place to go." Sonic held on to Amy tight, he didn't run cause the place he wanted to go was close by.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Love Story**

**Chapter 6**

Sonic had walked for a while with Amy still on his shoulders he walked through low river's and rocky hill's, she'd given up trying to get down when she found she couldn't get out of his strong grip. She folded her arms and huffed every now and then. Sonic seemed pretty pleased with himself, he smiled when he arrived at a field of flowers after exiting the wooded area. There was a small patch of grass in the middle with a large rock that you could sit on.

Amy poked her head round as Sonic stopped before the field, she'd never seen anything quite like it before, there was a mix of different flowers, red, orange, yellow and white. The different coloured petals flew in the wind's breeze making it seem very relaxing. White fluffy cloud's passed by in the sky, while the sun shined brightly.

Sonic carefully made his way through the flowers so as not to trample any. He got to the grassy patch and slowly and gently placed Amy on the ground. The pink hedgehog gasped when Sonic placed both arm's beside her and was now on top of her.

"Sonic, what are you doing?!" She asked in a panicky tone.

Sonic gave her a sly smile, his eye's dropping over a little, "something I should have done a long time ago."

Amy gave him a confused look, she had no idea what he was on about. Sonic inched closer and closer and finally reached her lips. He kissed her full on, Amy's eyes widened but she soon kissed back. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, Sonic peaked one eye open and saw that she had her eyes closed. He gave a small sly smile while still kissing Amy.

Amy was so into the kiss that she barely felt Sonic's hand going up her dress, it wasn't until she heard the sound of the zip and could feel it coming down, that she clicked on, on what Sonic wanted. She knew she wasn't ready for that not at her age. She pulled away suddenly and shoved Sonic off her.

"Sonic, no!" She screamed and tried to get the zip back up on her dress with some difficultly but she managed.

Sonic shook his head after she pushed him, he seemed disappointed, "why not Amy, I thought you loved me?" Amy gasped in fright, he looked angry now, she could see dark aura illuminating from him.

"I..I...I do, but...I'm..I'm not ready for that...And neither are you!" Amy yelled as she picked herself up from the ground she started to back away from him.

Sonic just stared at her with his fist's clenching he'd started to tremble a little, "I'll be the judge of that...Amy I have to make things right, I ran away from you all that time and never gave you the time of day and for that I'm sorry, I had no idea that I was hurting you...This I feel is the only way that I can show you how sorry I am...Even if I have to force you." Amy blinked in shock.

"What?!" Amy was really panicking now.

Sonic seemed to get darker, his lips turning to a twisted smile, his eyes a deep green colour. Amy turned to make a run for it, but in one swift movement Sonic was in front of her. He grabbed her arm, "hey, let go of me!" She screamed.

Suddenly something shoved Sonic off her, it was Knuckles, Rouge had landed next to Amy, "Knuckles, Rouge!" Amy shouted and was glad to see them Rouge hugged her.

"Amy, I'm so sorry!" She said with her head and ears down, "I didn't think he'd could go this far."

Amy sighed, "It's okay Rouge, you were only trying to help me." The girls watched the two boys fighting.

Knuckles had tackled Sonic to the ground, Sonic was really pissed now, "Knucklehead, that was a bit rude of you!"

Knuckles groaned when Sonic kicked him in the ribs, "Sonic, your being controlled by that potion, you gotta snap out of it!"

Sonic smirked, "I'm not being controlled by anything, except my love for Amy!" Sonic went darker as rammed into Knuckles. Knuckles held his stomach as he tried to get up again.

Sonic was about ready to do it again when he heard Amy and Rouge's scream's and a familiar evil laugh from a certain scientist.

"Told you, you would pay for this hedgehog!" Yelled Eggman from the Egg carrier.

"If you want your girlfriend and Rouge back you'll have to come and get them and don't forget a chaos emerald!" With that said the egg carrier flew off in the oppisite direction. Knuckles growled.

"EGGMAN GET BACK HERE!"

Sonic glared at the ship before walking off, Knuckles saw this and started to follow, "Sonic, where are you going, Eggman went that way!" Knuckles said pointing in the direction of the ship.

"I don't have an emerald on me Knuckles, so how are we going to get them back?" Sonic said with a frown.

Knuckles nodded, "okay, so you think Tails might have one?"

Sonic briefly glanced at Knuckles "that's what I'm hoping," Sonic broke out into a run and left Knuckles to catch up.


End file.
